1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing system, a management method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has been proposed an image forming apparatus that stores configuration data in a storage unit. The configuration data is setting information (operation setting information) for switching the operation of the image forming apparatus. Since configuration data is stored in the storage unit provided in each of the image forming apparatuses, the setting changes in configuration data need to be made by the number of image forming apparatuses in order to change configuration data for all of the image forming apparatuses. For saving the time required for changing the settings of configuration data by the number of image forming apparatuses, there has been proposed a technology in which the settings of configuration data for a plurality of image forming apparatuses are made at one time by a certain information processing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-130838 discloses an image forming system in which a plurality of image forming apparatuses, to which the initial setting operation has been performed, downloads initial system setting information from a server and reflects the downloaded initial system setting information in the initial setting content. This image forming system can redistribute the initial setting information from the server to the image forming apparatus even if the initial setting information is lost on the image forming apparatus
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-61459 discloses an installation method in which a plug-in feature that normally operates on a plurality of products by using an installation program that is executable irrespective of an execution environment can be provided in a common package even if the products are various types or the generation of the products changes.
An information processing system is assumed that comprises an image forming apparatus, and a distribution server that manages configuration data of the image forming apparatus and distributes applications that operate on the image forming apparatus. There is a case where replacement or addition (relocation) of a device is performed. Hereinafter, replacement or addition of the device is described as a rearrangement of the image forming apparatus. For example, rearrangement of the image forming apparatus such as the following (1) and (2) are assumed.
(1) A plurality of existing devices is gathered into newly one device.
(2) One or more new devices are added (relocated).
In the conventional information processing system, optimal placement of the applications according to the image forming apparatus after being rearranged may not be realized when the plurality of existing devices is gathered into newly one device indicated in the aforementioned (1), or when one or more new devices are added in the aforementioned (2). Specifically, in the conventional information processing system, upon rearrangement of the image forming apparatus, a secure transfer of the applications is not ensured while preventing a copy of the applications by an unauthorized person. Also, in the conventional information processing system, a version upgrade of the applications may not be performed depending on performance of the image forming apparatus after being rearranged.